Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless network typified by the IEEE802.11 wireless LAN standard has become widespread in place of wired networks, because the degree of freedom of a device can be enlarged, and hence, the applications utilizing the wireless network are of wide variety (for example, refer to JP 2008-283590 A, JP 2008-523697 A, and JP 2007-74561 A).